User talk:SuperMalechi
Admin? Hey I was wondering why aren't you an admin here? You have good contributions and you edit every day here. --— ElsbridgeStationFan1995 04:24, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Commandeered pages I was wondering how you felt about the pages you created being commandeered by other people and having them delete/replace what's in the page, as well as renaming them to be something different. Do you approve of this, or do you want the pages back the way you wrote them? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:35, December 29, 2013 (UTC) : The people who are changing/deleting info from your pages are still doing it and they are also doing this same kind of thing on other wikis, which tells me that this is probably being done as vandalism. So, I will ask again: is it alright with you that they are changing the pages you wrote? Or do you want help in fixing them? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:53, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Once Upon a Magical Tale (the SuperMalechi's version of 1996) (SuperMalechi's version) Once Upon a Magical Tale is the SuperMalechi's version of a Barney Home Video that was released on Tuesday, October 15, 1996 (SuperMalechi's version) in the SuperMalechi's version of the United States, and the SuperMalechi's version of Canada. Plot Stella the Storyteller stops by and tells fairy tale stories to Barney and his friends. Educational Theme: Fairy Tales Stories: The Three Little Pigs/The Mouse and the Cheese/The Gingerbread Boy/Little Red Riding Hood/Johnny Appleseed/Jack and the Beanstalk/The Sleeping Princess/The Queen's Contest/The Emperor's New Clothes/King Midas/Princess Hannah's Party Cast in the English Version of the new content *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Songs #Barney Theme Song (Barney & Friends Version) (Barney Song) (sung by kids) #What a Beautiful Day Outside to Play (Barney Song) (tune to: Mr. Rogers Neighborhood Theme Song (Mr. Rogers Song)) (Performed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Jill, Keesha, and Hannah) #Just Imagine (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Curtis, Stephen, Keesha, and Hannah) #The Land of Make-Believe (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Curtis, Stephen, Keesha, and Hannah) #Storytime with Stella (Barney Song) (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Curtis, Stephen, Keesha, and Hannah) #Once Upon a Time (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Stella the Storyteller, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Curtis, Stephen, Keesha, and Hannah) #What Should I Do? (Barney Song) (Performed by BJ) (for the story of "The Three Little Pigs") #The Mouse Song (Barney Song) (tune to: A Hunting We Will Go (Children's Song)) (for the story of "The Mouse and the Cheese") #Who Took the Cookies from the Cookie Jar? (Children's Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Curtis, Stephen, Keesha, and Hannah) (for the story of "The Gingerbread Boy") #To Grandma's House We Go (Children's Song) (tune to: A Hunting We Will Go (Children's Song)) (Performed by Keesha) (for the story of "Little Red Riding Hood") #The Apple Seeds Song (Barney Song) (tune to: Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow (Children's Song)) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Curtis, Stephen, Keesha, and Hannah) (for the story of "Johnny Appleseed") #The Beans Song (Barney Song) (tune to: Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow (Children's Song)) (Performed by Stephen) (for the story of "Jack and the Beanstalk") #The Sleeping Princess (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Curtis, Stephen, Keesha, and Hannah) (for the story of "The Sleeping Princess") #The Queen of Hearts (Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Curtis, Stephen, Keesha, and Hannah) (for the story of "The Queen's Contest") #This is the Way (Children's Song) (sung by Curtis, Stephen, Keesha, and Hannah) (for the story of "The Emperor's New Clothes") #The Candies Song (Barney Song) (tune to: The More We Get Together (Children's Song)) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Curtis, Stephen, Keesha, and Hannah) (for the story of "King Midas") #Castles So High (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Curtis, Stephen, Keesha, and Hannah) (for the story of "Princess Hannah's Party") #It's Time to Celebrate (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Curtis, Stephen, Keesha, and Hannah) (for the story of "Princess Hannah's Party") #I Love You (Barney & Friends Version) (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Keesha, and Hannah) End Credit Music #Once Upon a Time (Barney Song) Instrumental with real versions of David Bernard Wolf arrangements Trivia *The Barney costume with eyes, and everything from the real version of the 1996 Barney home video called "Once Upon a Time" is used in this home video. *The Barney coice from the real version of the 1996 Barney home video called "Once Upon a Time" is heard used in this home video. *The Baby Bop costume with eyes, and everything from the real version of the 1996 Barney home video called "Once Upon a Time" is used in this home video. *The Baby Bop voice from the real version of the 1996 Barney home video called "Once Upon a Time" is heard used in this home video. *The BJ costume with eyes, and everything from the real version of the 1997 Barney & Friends episode called "First Day of School" is used in this home video. *The BJ voice from his real Season 2-3 voice is heard in this home video. *The Riff costume with eyes, and everything from the real version of the 2006 Barney & Friends Season 10 episode called "Kenya" is used in this home video. *The Riff voice from the real version of the 2006 Barney & Friends Season 10 episode called "Kenya" is heard in this home video. *The real version of David Bernard Wolf musical arrangements are used in this home video. *The real version of David Bernard Wolf background music are used in this home video. *The version of "I Love You" uses the musical arrangements from the real version of the 1998 Barney home video called "It's Time for Counting". *The SuperMalechi's version of the Barney & Friends Season 4-6 present sets in the SuperMalechi's version of Irving, Texas in the United States are used in this home video. *The Barney doll with eyes, and everything from the real version of the 1996 Barney home video called "Once Upon a Time" is used in this home video. *In the end of this home video, It has the Copyright saying "1996 Lyons Partnership". *This home video was filmed on Monday, April 15, 1996 (SuperMalechi's version). *The preview for the original 1996 release of this home video is announced by Loretta Mae Long (SuperMalechi's version).